Legends of GRIM
by Lucifer Daemon
Summary: Sins are never forgotten, only buried for the future to find. making the next generation strong enough to fix your past deeds is the only recourse.


**This will be a one shot unless someone likes it a lot.**

**I own nothing cept my characters. happy hunting, sincerely, Luci.**

**DAY OFF-OFF DAY**

**(OFFICE)**

**(Looking up at the starry sky through the ceiling, the silhouette reclines in his chair. Absent mindedly grabs a data stick from his desks secret drawer, puts it in the monitor, and closes his eyes.)**

Research and log 15: we've…. half of our control …. but …. twins …. Adjusting …. the program.

Research and log 17: subject H is sharp and quick on his feet. Subject G however, though having no natural talent in combat on her own, makes up for it with the ability to copy whatever her brother does but only half as good.

Research and log …. : subject G has started taking catalyst. Two days later she …. a fatally high …. that at the behest of her brother we …. them alone for one …. . The next morning she was completely …. . I guess subject H's claim to be able to …. her was more …. .

Research and log 21: the military arm of our funding threatened to shut us down …. we don't …. the next time they come. So it was decided to give subject H the catalyst that has been dubbed …. without knowing …. Semb …. ce …. .

***Research and log 2 …. : subject H has had no …. to sweets. But I do think I know what his …. is; which would be persuading them …. them. …. explains the incidence that …. earlier in the year.

Research and log 28: the twins are now…. … own …ing style; and its working. So it's been …. To make ….team. I was just informed by director –WITCH-. (sigh) The twins have been placed in -SLAYER- as a way to develop their skills faster.

Research and log X: -SLAYER-. Though it has the public's support right now; it will crumble before long. The Black Book elite of the elite hunters in any given generation. Past members might have been appropriately called human monsters surpassing limits unattainable to normal people. Warriors that could truly be called legends in their own right. The problem is those individuals grew into their power by necessity, to survive. Yet here we are trying to change what should be a natural progression? I know I can't stop it but why not slow it down so it never takes root as acceptable? I can't help thinking this is going to blow up in our faces.

(door BURSTING open) ?: Daddy, play with us.

?: How many times! …Click…

beep…beep…resuming:

**Addendum 25: in reference to the two incidents regarding subject H. The first time I began to suspect that his semblance was something to do with persuasion was when half of the subjects group was lost. Many of their wounds were near fatal. The next thing that happened shocked everyone. Subject H's aura exploded wildly as he ordered the medical team to stay back. He then went around picked others to touch and talk to, I suppose, because no one could hear or see him well. Subject H then ordered the medical team to operate on them as if they were all going to live. After watching this I knew without a doubt that he would be great one day; but even then there was a shadow in his eye.

***Addendum 25 part 2: after having gained confidence in my hypothesis, I tweaked his program. And after seven days he improved a great deal in combat, tactics, and strategy. I then organized an experiment to have 10 coworkers with problems they couldn't seem to overcome to spend one on one time with subject H each day for five days. All but one solved them in two days. The one thing no one can make sense of is that when playing any footage of him dominating whatever is thrown at him back; each and every time there are sounds that pop up in the range of just barely audible and lower. Almost. Almost like …music. (-clatter- hurriedly turning off)

(Sad song humming from the window sill) (10 beats)

? : Do you STILL not know how the twins' mission went wrong? I would've thought my tracks would be heated with your presence by now.

Oz: Don't make it weird, we're enemies that truced out our war vendettas on a bet.

? : (sigh) True enough. Well regardless, I've given you this loooong time to figure it out. But seems your not the genius you claimed to be.

Oz: The point? I can't imagine. How are you awake?

? : A whole 10 minutes, you really are losing your touch. You know, that squabble between you and those white fang kids was totally rude and inconsiderate. (pout?) Ruining my beauty sleep like that. It was so noisy after they woke me up and I was sooo hungry, I couldn't help but have a snack. I won't go into the deliciously gory details if you answer a question. Deal?

Oz: (looks over) Figured as much.

? : (pacing the floor) Ruin my fun. Hmph. (pause) Found someone to end me yet?

Oz : Of course I have.

? : (excited) I have a war to get ready for then! (back to the window) lalala

Oz: Where are they?

? : Does your kind know about the man who broke fate and gave humanity a chance of winning? (turns to look at him) The truth I mean?

Oz: They know what they believe.

? : (shrugs shoulders, raises arms, shake head) Guess I have to accept that answer for the time being.

? : Though it would be problematic if your side got DEAR Hans back, I am fond of Hide and Seek you humans came up with.

Oz: Out with it then.

? : Poor Gretel on the other hand is mine as you can see. Abandoned and running into my corpse so long ago; before they were ever found by the (impassioned) Great and Powerful Doctor Wizard in that secret military experiment.(SCOLDINGLY) Luring them with bread crumbs no less. Before going right back out on the contemptuous mission that sealed the fates of he and my VERY valuable vessel here. Tisk Tisk, (condescending) if she only had a semblance that was controllable as a child. Have to thank that CHAOTIC human blood in their veins for resurrecting me.

Oz: That it?

? : (snidely) Not nearly.

? : That last half was what Subject H directed me to say. He's quite stubborn actually.(mock disappointment) He's closed his mind off to the outside, so unless you have someone who can break through his defense and understand him through some kind of ESP; even IF you get him back he'll still be dreaming. A truly interesting man; making himself the answer to the test he's letting me give.

? : (walks around looking at the office) But, if you have no qualms about a potential traitor then here are your clues. Four guardians lie in wait, with keys in hand they seal his floating tomb. Speed, Strength, Bravery, Wisdom. When these are one, you light his gloom.

Oz: You like making things overly complicated don't you Fourth GRIM King –Deception-?

TRIX: It's Trix now, you know? Different body, different name. (Tsundere ) But it's not like I did it to make my title shorter or hip or anything.

TRIX : Besides, I never said it was going to be easy. I trust you to figure it out. ( goes to the window, a pair of Roc wings grow from her back) Oh, I almost forgot. (turns head slightly) If you DO somehow manage to get them all, I'll have one of my monsters guide the worthy team to my territory.

(perches on sill)

TRIX: By the by, DID you ever figure how his sis miraculously recovered- In 1 night? (looks away longingly) His voice could bring the world to it's knees. (pointed look) See ya!(FLIES OFF)

(Cut-a-ways of all main characters looking toward the moon after hearing echoing laughter throughout the city at night.)

Oz:(grimly{lol}) Goodwitch. (door opens. Walks in.)

Goodwitch: Yes?

Oz: (reflective) Have I ever told you about the so-called Royal progenitors of the modern fauness society?

Oz: Fortunately; or not, had that certain clan never fallen before the war ended, it would've had a decidedly different outcome. If only slightly.

Goodwitch: I don't think you've ever shared that kind of information.

Oz: Mmm. I need to ask a favor of your sister.

Goodwitch: Are you sure that's a wise idea?

Oz: It's a terrible idea.

Goodwitch: Then why…

Oz: Because whatever she might do in the FUTURE. She owes me NOW and the rulebook doesn't apply behind scenes.-_SIGH_\- I WILL NOT LET THIS get out of control until those particular individuals are ready. -_I hope_\- (END)


End file.
